Rei's Birthday Suprise?
by KawaiiHentaiTyTy
Summary: Minako decided to take Rei to a strip club for her birthday, her 'present' was not at all what she was expecting. M for mature contact \(-w-)/


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will**

She had never regretted saying yes to Minako more in her life than she did at that moment. In the middle of a small room sat Rei with a man on top of her who, without her knowledge, tried everything in his ability to not pee himself while staring into the Miko's eyes. Usually, she was very excited for the 17th day of the fourth month. April 17. That was because it was the day the universe was blessed with her presence. In other words, it was Rei Hino's birthday.

And what better way to celebrate it then going to a male strip club?

That was what Minako had said earlier that day. If only Rei knew it wasn't a joke, then she wouldn't have agreed. Anger was what filled the priestess' eyes. It was also the reason why the man hovering above her was so scared. How anyone found entertainment out of this activity baffled the ravenette, to make matters worse, men were the very last thing on her mind. To any normal person, they would think otherwise, given the position she was in at that moment. Apparently, this man was the 'best in the business' as the manager described it. But Rei wasn't impressed, in fact, she felt sick.

"I've had enough. Can we leave now?" Her voice sent a shiver down the man's spine.

"W-we still have 3-"

"I said I've had enough, get off of me." Disobeying her was not an option now, he moved away finally taking in a much needed breathe. Rei followed the man out of the room relaxing when she met familiar blue eyes.

"Rei-chan? That was fast." Minako said noticing the man had ran away as soon as he stepped out of the room. "What...happened?"

"Nothing, can we leave now?" Minako almost choked on the fire senshi's words. "This isn't much fun for me."

Minako smiled pulling Rei with her towards where the other girls sat. Usagi sat still as a man who had on tuxedo printed underwear, a red bowtie above a white collar, and a top hat danced on top of her. To her left was a burning red Ami who sat still trying her best not to pass out or look at Usagi or anyone really. Makoto was on the blonde's right just calmly talking to, seemingly, the only fully clothed man in the room with a drink in her hand. The blonde lead Rei to the two empty seats next to Ami.

The princess grinned at the two as they walked by. "He looks just like Tuxedo Kamen!"

"If he dyed his hair blonde and painted his body orange then I'd say it would be a striking resemblance." Rei sarcastically replied looking at the man disapprovingly. Usagi stuck out her tongue returning her attention to the guy.

Somehow Minako had gotten them front row seats to the stage, much to the ravenette's dismay. Men danced in a variety of ways, pulling women and even other men from the audience at random. Rei just hoped Minako didn't tell the owner it was her birthday. Said blonde handed her a glass of what Rei prayed was wine. "Guess what a certain love goddess diiiid!"

Rei's face paled when a man dressed in actual clothing stepped onto the stage, it was the owner of the club! When he looked in her direction her heart shot straight into her throat.

"We have a very special birthday today!" He announced happily. "So we are going to give her a night she won't forget, what do you all say!?" The audience roared in approval.

Why were they excited? Why did Minako have to tell that man it was her birthday? Why didn't Rei just leave as soon as she got out of the room? Millions of questions ran through the miko's mind as a man dressed in a cowboy suit gleefully walked towards the group of girls. 'Tuxedo Kamen' had joined the line of men on the stage leaving Usagi with a perfect view of the cowboy. She nudged Ami.

"He is _hot_."

Ami looked up meeting his gaze she eeped looking away. Rei's heart sank when he walked in front of the fuming genius. It then occurred to her that Ami was in the middle seat and when the owner looked in her direction Ami was right next to her. As if lifting a piece of paper the cowboy lifted Ami into his arms and walked to the stage.

...did they confuse Rei with Ami? Minako noticed him carrying away the barely conscious bluenette away but when she caught on it was too late. The senshi looked at each other in complete shock.

"Hold on, hold on! She's not the birthday girl!" Minako tried calling but the music had blasted to life just as she bounced out of her seat to stop them. Ami was completely mortified as she realized that _she_ was on the seat that Rei was meant to sit in. If she weren't paralyzed she would've been able to clear up the mistake, but that point it was far from her power.

If Ami were any more embarrassed the seat as well as the whole stage would've frozen solid. Luckily none of them touched her, in fact they all kept distance. And when the music picked up again they all knew why. A slim, average sized, fully clothed teacher stepped onto the stage. He slowly made his way to Ami. She looked up to meet his sultry gaze.

Another male stepped behind her, he was dressed as an officer. He gently grabbed Ami's hands to cuff them behind the chair.

Minako looked at Rei. "What do we do?"

"If Ami passes out this is not my fault." Rei said not answering her question. Minako sighed, things hadn't gone as planned but for some reason the miko was smiling. "Is it amusing to watch our innocent little Ami get tortured?"

Rei turned her head looking embarrassed. "Well this is for entertainment isn't it?" Minako didn't even bother to hide her shock. The priestess leaned back into the couch giving a thumbs up to Ami who sent them a look of pure terror.

The teacher turned to the audience unbuttoning two of the buttons on his dress shirt, he removed his glasses before completely ripping off the shirt. "It seems you failed my class Hino-san." He said turning to Ami. "I'll have to punish you."

The miko hid her smile when the little bit of color on Ami's face disappeared. "Can I get a refill?" She asked a waiter.

Usagi and Makoto exchanged glances. "Shouldn't we go help Ami-chan?" Usagi asked the miko who kept her gaze fixed on the scene unfolding before her.

"In a little bit."

Both girls shrugged looking back just as the teacher tore off his khaki pants. They couldn't help but join in on the crowd's excitement. Minako decided to go along with it, she had been planning to do the same thing for Ami's birthday anyways.

10 minutes of 'punishment' passed and Rei had drank more than her fair share of wine. At this point she was willing to bet she was fully drunk.

The teacher now in just a man thong looked to the audience. "I think I'll need a student teacher to assist me here." Rei reluctantly raised her hand. He smiled down at her. "Come on, up." She couldn't hide her smile when another man in a horse mask trotted to her offering to give her a lift.

"Why not?" She climbed onto his back.

The other three senshi cheered as Rei was taken to the stage next to the now forever scarred ice senshi.

"Mind telling us your name?" The teacher asked.

Rei smirked at Ami taking the microphone from the man. Her voice was full of joy as she answered. "Mizuno Ami." He nodded handing her whip cream. Upon seeing Rei accept the container Ami shook her head violently.

"Rei-chan...p-please don't." She managed to say. Luckily for Rei the microphone didn't pick up her sentence.

The miko smiled mischievously at the smaller girl sitting on her lap. Her eyes nearly bulged out hearing Rei's response. "I hope you don't mind getting a little dirty Rei-chan." She whispered into the microphone.

The females in the audience voiced out their approval as she began to spray Ami with the cream. The fire senshi didn't understand why she enjoyed torturing her friend, maybe it was because she was drunk, but it was her birthday after all. She was willing to atone for her sins after this day is over.

"And here I was thinking I was straight." Makoto mumbled under all the screaming. Usagi nodded her head watching Rei pour whipped cream down the bluenette's shirt. Minako felt slightly jealous of Ami but she kept that to herself, no need to alarm the others about her own sexual confusion.

"I think it's time to eat some cake." The teacher announced smiling when he noticed the growing excitement on Rei's face. "I give you the honour, Mizuno-san."

Rei didn't argue she tried some of the cake herself and with a grin she dropped the spoon. The alcohol was now taking control of her body. Rei placed her lips on Ami's so she could taste the cake herself. Ami's pale face immediately flushed dark red. The crowd went ballistic and so did the senshi.

"REI JUST KISSED AMI?!" Usagi shouted turning to see green and blue eyes glued to the lack of space between the two girls. Just how was Ami still alive?

"This is not what I expected happening." Makoto said to Minako.

"Yeah...although, I'm not complaining." Minako wiped off her drool hoping the brunette didn't notice. The priestess seemed to be having a fun time, that was Minako's ultimate goal. "Happy Birthday Rei." She mumbled.

 **A/N: I'm gonna start off by saying Happy birthday Rei! I literally stayed up all night to write this. Sailor Mars is my favourite character and I just so happened to have her birthday marked on my calendar. I have a fictional character's birthday on my calendar. Sigh, this fic also went places I didn't expect. When I was brainstorming ideas the first** **thing that popped in my head was strip club. Seems pretty normal. I also ship Minako and Rei so I originally wanted them to do their own thing but as I continued I just sort of let my imagination continue with it. Before you know it I got Rei making out with Ami while she's covered in whipped cream. Now, I could've gone waaaay further in my 'creativity' but for the sake of my health, I decided to limit my writing. Also, this isn't an Ami x Rei fanfic it's more of a "You know what I'm drunk it's my birthday lets do some crazy shit." kinda fic. I also listened to Someday, Somebody by Aya Hisakawa (Ami's voice actor) nonstop while I wrote this so I was pretty pumped the whole time. Alright now I gotta sacrifice some more sleep to get my next chapter of Converting up, till next time!**


End file.
